A cable modem termination system (CMTS) allocates bandwidth for one or more upstream and/or downstream channels for a CM. Bandwidth allocated to one CM may be allocated across multiple channels upon which the CM can transmit or receive. FDX Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) defines sub-bands to be used for either downsteam (DS) transmission to CMs or upstream (US) transmission from CMs.